Attack on Cake! I: Rivetra
by Obscure Princess
Summary: Universo Alternativo donde los del Escuadrón de Levi son alumnos de ultimo año de Pastelería y, a la vez, debido a su desempeño, han sido elegidos para desempeñar el papel de ayudantes de los profesores de los cursos de primer año.
1. Introducción

**Attack On Cake!**

**Prólogo: El Primer Día.**

El amanecer aún no había llegado, pero el cielo ya era claro, un suave y pálido celeste con las estrellas aún visibles, liso y brillante. El aire frío que se respiraba lastimaba los pulmones de quien acometía dicha acción. El sopor y el deseo de dormir aún estaban impregnando el aire, como un recordatorio de que la humanidad no debiese despertarse tan temprano.

Pero ellos lo hacían, todos los días. Todos los días, se despertaban en medio de la noche, se bañaban, se vestían, desayunaban brevemente y salían cargando un bolso hacia sus destinos. Cada mañana, viajaban cuando los borrachos del día aún pululaban por las calles, luchando por mantenerse de pie; compartían asiento con oficiales de seguridad que cambiaban de turno y dormidos empleados de banco y oficinistas que tenían viajes de muchas horas para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Bajaban del transporte público para encontrarse un panorama desértico, silencioso y cuasi tranquilo, de no ser por el simple y sencillo hecho que las luces de su trabajo ya se encontraban encendidas, las puertas aún cerradas, pero la puerta de la trastienda estaba abierta para recibir a los proveedores, quienes, diligentemente, dejaban los productos encargados del día. Harina, huevos, manteca, crema, frutas...

Entraban,saludaban y se cambiaban. Ropa blanca, gruesa y con mangas de tres cuartos, suecos de silicona, cofia y un delantal. Se lavaban las manos con un jabón antibacterial y comenzaban con la orden del día.

El fuego prendido, buscando la temperatura justa. El olor del azúcar derritiéndose, el pan recién horneado, el olor de una tarta de manzanas recién hecha... el almíbar cocinándose, el chocolate secándose...

Conforme transcurrían los minutos y el día comenzaba a asentarse como tal, las puertas se abrían y la campanilla sonaba, voces de compradores que les llegaban de la lejanía, como un murmullo lejano. Risas, cumplidos, comentarios. Una vida que realmente no podían ver desde allí, encerrados en aquella habitación trabajando día y noche.

Eren Jaeger, un tierno niño de de unos diez años, siempre había observado el esfuerzo que ponía su madre amasando, batiendo, escudillando. Había observado a su padre, un nutricionista, observaba también a su esposa, Carla, llevar a la mesa tortas, medialunas y masitas a la hora de la merienda. Eren Jaeger creció viendo ese amor por cocinar, ese amor por crear. Y eso se adhirió en él como una segunda piel.

Al terminar la secundaria, habló seriamente con sus padres al respecto. Él quería ser pastelero, como su madre lo había sido, sólo que quería estudiar para serlo. Carla lo miró sin rastro de sorpresa, con la espátula en mano, pues estaba espatulando(1) una torta Sacher(2) con su característica mermelada de damasco.

_–Hazlo, si realmente quieres serlo. Pero trabajar en una cuadra(3) conlleva un sacrificio que no sé si estarás dispuesto a soportar –_ expresó, sencilla, pero clara, sólo como Carla Jaeger podía serlo_–. Estarás de pie por más de ocho horas, a veces casi doce, a veces aún más, todo depende de las órdenes de producción que tengas. Cuando empieces a trabajar, estarás en el puesto más bajo y sólo recibirás un malo trato de tus superiores. En los días de frío, tendrás calor, y en los días de calor, te sentirás en el mismo infierno. Y nadie tomará en cuenta tu trabajo. No es como ser abogado, médico o contador. Pero si realmente tienes el corazón volcado en ello, todo lo que te acabo de decir te parecerá, como mucho, nimio._

Carla era una mujer segura, con los pies firmemente sobre la tierra y nunca había atisbo de duda en sus palabras o decisiones. Era una mujer que imponía respeto cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero también, podía ser la mujer más dulce que podría existir en el mundo, todo dependía de cómo fuese desenvolviéndose la situación en la que se encontraba.

Naturalmente, Eren afirmó que su corazón estaba completamente inmerso en la pastelería y su madre, accedió a pagar a medias la cuota del colegio.

* * *

La mujer se desperezó lentamente de su cama y se sentó en ella. Miró a su lado, solo para encontrarse sola, como siempre, en esa gran cama. Aún no había amanecido, pero en orden de llegar temprano, debía levantarse pronto. Arrastrando los pies, caminó hacia la heladera y abrió en busca de leche que encontró rancia y alguna fruta que no halló. La cerró y murmuró para sí algo de comer en la escuela.

Se bañó para despertarse, y se puso unos vaqueros, unos zapatos cómodos con taco y una blusa con mangas tres cuartos y anchas, con muchos volados. Se peinó su cabello y con el bolso en mano, salió de su casa.

Enfrentando el ruido se encaminó hasta su pequeña scooter verde y se subió a ella, manejando hasta llegar al estacionamiento del colegio. Estacionó y entró,saludando a todos aquellos con quienes se cruzaba. Una sonrisa cálida inundaba su rostro y siempre hablaba con calma y de buena manera. Llegó a los vestuarios femeninos de los profesores y se cambió las ropas cómodas y casuales por un uniforme de pantalones de un color de un color marrón crema, similar al del café con leche, chaqueta blanca crema con botones a presión y manga de tres cuartos y bordes azules y, finalmente, un gorro de maestro pastelero que combinaba con la chaqueta. Tanto en el gorro como en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, lucía el escudo del colegio, un fondo azul con el dibujo de dos alas. Finalmente, tras ponerse unos zapatos de silicona negros, se ató un delantal blanco, haciéndose el nudo al frente y tapándolo con el mismo delantal.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo que llevaba en sus manos el gorro y en su boca varias horquillas negras se cruzó con ella en los pasillos que daban a ambos vestuarios.

_–Oh, hola Petra –_habló sin despegar mucho los labios–. _Aún no entiendo porqué no ponen espejos adentro..._

_–Ey, Erd ¿Necesitas ayuda? –_preguntó

_–Por favor..._

Minutos después, en la sala de descanso que había en aquél piso, Erd estaba sentado mientras Petra le sujetaba estratégicamente el cabello para que ningún mechón de cabello se escapara del gorro.

–Aún no han hecho el sorteo ¿verdad? –preguntó Petra intentando mantener la calma en su voz.

–No, aún no. ¿Estas nerviosa? –respondió tranquilamente Erd, dejando que ella hiciese lo que quisiese con su cabello–. Hoy es nuestro gran día.

–Sí, lo sé... y sí, lo estoy... Aún no terminamos el último año y ya tenemos esta responsabilidad... –murmuró.

–Bueno, pero será interesante. ¡Nosotros! Siendo profesores.

Su compañera le sonrió amable mientras terminaba de ponerle el gorro en su lugar.

_–¿Gunther y Auruo ya llegaron?_

___–Sí, ya están aquí. Ellos están deseando porque les toque trabajar en Mise en place(4)_

_____–Oh... y... __–su voz tembló un poco y ella misma no estaba segura de cómo referirse a la persona que quería preguntar._

_________–¿Levi? __–Erd sonrió bobamente y ella le golpeó en el hombro__–.Oh, vamos. siempre sé que preguntarás por él._

_______________–Cállate._

_________________–Él esta dirigiendo ahora mismo a los de limpieza. Sabes que no soporta la suciedad en la cuadra._

* * *

Bien... hasta aquí he llegado por el prologo e.e

Estoy estudiando pastelería, para quien a esta altura no lo sabe xD Voy por mi primer año y si bien, estoy maravilladisima con todo lo que veo, en más de una ocasión no puedo evitar decir o pensar "Oh... esto es muy "x" o "y" personaje de Attack on Titan" O "Me imagino a Levi aquí..." y cosas así.

Esto, sumado a que me han dicho que no hay un AU colegial de SnK... pues, bueno... se me ocurrió esto.

Tengo pensado que haya varias parejas, pero... inicialmente, habrá mucho Rivetra.

También, si tardo en actualizar (que seguramente me pasará) es porque me encuentro trabada en uno o dos headcanons sobre el tema. Pido disculpas de antemano, es que un AU debe estar bien pensado en ese sentido y me gusta ser perfeccionista al respecto. A lo mejor estipule unos 3-4-5 días entre actualización y actualización por las dudas.

Aquí algunas aclaraciones:

1) Espatulado: se llama así a la técnica de usar una espátula gastronómica para repartir crema, mousse, mermelada... esas cosas sobre un bizcochuelo de una manera uniforme.

2) Torta Sacher: es una torta típica de Austria, consiste en bizcochuelo de chocolate relleno con mermelada de damasco (albaricoque, chabacano, piesco, pavía, alberguero... según la wikipedia) y bañada en glasé negro (un glasé de chocolate)

3) Cuadra: es el lugar de trabajo de los cocineros y pasteleros.

4) Mise en place: así se conoce a la "Preparación Previa a la Elaboración". En mi escuela, hay un sector que se denomina así al lugar donde estan guardados todas las materias primas y productos hechos. La gente que trabaja allí son los encargados de preparar los ingredientes que se usarán en cada clase (ya lo verán mejor en los próximos caps)


	2. Introducción (II)- Principio y Fin

**Attack On Cake!**

**Principio y Fin.**

En planta baja, además del lobby, lo más importante de allí era la administración, allí era donde se pagaban las cuotas, se compraba o cambiaban los uniformes... o cualquier tramite, valga la redundancia, administrativo que se debiese hacer.

Luego de ello, en el primer piso, se encontraban los vestuarios tanto para alumnos como profesores, del lado derecho, se hallaban los de los profesores, separados en hombres y mujeres, y, del izquierdo, los de los alumnos divididos de igual forma. Ni bien llegaban de la calle, tanto unos como otros, debían cambiarse sí o sí a las ropas blancas para poder continuar subiendo. Indiferentemente si uno estaba allí para ser Chef Cocinero o Chef Pastelero.

En el segundo piso se encontraban seis grandes y espaciosas aulas en donde se impartía teoría o se tomaba exámen.

En el tercero se encontraba la mise en place, la bodega o almacén en otras palabras. No existía un lugar más frío, silencioso y lúgubre que aquél piso. Separados en materias primas (dentro de los cuales, se dividían en huevos, lacteos, carnes, frutas y verduras, embutidos, alcoholes, especias, esencias y secos) y productos terminados (dulces, salados, helados y panificados), según el camino que uno quisiese tomar, el clima que se respiraba en aquél pasillo podía cambiar.

En el cuarto piso estaban las cuadras de cocina. Cuatro grandes aulas que no se diferenciaban mucho de las cuadras de pastelería, la diferencia yacía, justamente, en los productos que se hacían en uno y otro lugar. Por una cuestión de higiene y de comodidad, no se elaboraba ningún producto de pastelería allí. De igual manera, no se elaboraba productos de cocina en las cuadras de pastelería

En el quinto piso, se encontraban cuatro cuadras de pastelería.

En el sexto, se hallaban una cuadra destinada a la producción de helados y otra a la de productos de chocolate.

En el septimo se hallaba una sala de conferencias y una pequeña confitería dedicada para las exhibiciones finales y lugar donde el plantel de profesores se encontraba a comer en los descansos entre clase y clase.

Y, finalmente, en el octavo, se encontraban las oficinas del director, vicedirector, del coordinador de las actividades de pastelería, el coordinador de las actividades de cocina, el coordinador de heladería, el de chocolatería y el coordinador pedagógico.

* * *

Eren se encontraba corriendo, subiendo la escalera de dos en dos escalones. Su primer día y había demorado por culpa del tráfico. Abrió las puertas que separaban las escaleras del pasillo y se precipitó hacia las aulas. Por cuestiones de orden, cada aula desde segundo piso en adelante, se encontraba numerada, para permitir una mejor cominicación entre ellas. Así, en el primer piso, todas las aulas empezaban con el prefijo diez.

El aula que le habían asignado al primer año del turno noche de pastelería, era la ciento cuatro.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que comience oficialmente la clase, pero todos ya estaban allí. Se acercó precipitadamente al aula y la abrió de golpe, llamando la atención.

_–Siento llegar tarde –_se excusó.

Frente a él, en los primeros asientos, habia una mujer vestida con el uniforme reglamentario, con el cabello bien recogido bajo el gorro blanco.

Petra le sonrió de manera amable.

_–Llegas temprano, de hecho, aún no hemos empezado_ –sonrió ella y con un gesto, lo invitó a tomar asiento.

El castaño de piel ligeramente tostada, asintió y fue a sentarse en la primera mesa que vio, al lado de un chico de grandes ojos celestes y rostro calmado.

Al pasar unos minutos más, Petra observó el reloj y se puso de pie. Posicionándose en el centro, a la altura de la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

_–Bienvenidos al Primer año de la carrera de Pastelería, mi nombre es Petra Ral y soy la ayudante del profesor Keith Shadis. Juntos, los guiaremos y comenzaremos a formarlos como profesionales en el ámbito gastronómico, concretamente, en todo aquello que se pueda relacionarse con la pastelería, panadería, alfajorería, heladería y chocolatería –_sonrió calmadamente–Tras una pequeña charla entre nosotros, subiremos al quinto piso, donde el Profesor Shadis les mostrará la cuadra ¿de acuerdo?

Silencio, la muchacha sólo vio cabezas moverse afirmativamente. Con eso le bastaba por ahora, ya tendrían más confianza en el futuro.

–Empezaré yo ¿de acuerdo? Y luego seguiremos por lista– anunció buscando la hoja que tenía sobre la mesa, envuelta en un folio transparente, la tomó y jugando con el borde, comenzó a hablar–. Como les dije, mi nombre es Petra Ral, estoy terminando la carrera de pastelería, en este mismo instituto, de hecho. Mi mentor aquí, es el Maestro Pastelero Levi, incluso él me consiguió a mi y a unos compañeros míos trabajo dentro de su cuadra. Y, bueno... mi sueño es tener mi propia casa de té.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Petra solo sonrió abiertamente, bajó su vista a la lista y leyó el primer nombre.

_–Ackerman Mikasa –_una joven mujer con una belleza inusual y rasgos japoneses, que estaba al lado de su compañero rubio levantó la mano y sonrió brevemente.

_–Estoy empezando la carrera para poder sacar adelante el negocio familiar de mi madre y para poder ganar conocimiento para el futuro._

La rubio–castaña la miró esperando una respuesta más extensa, al no tenerla, prosiguió con el siguiente nombre.

_–¿Arlert Armin? –_El rubio que estaba al lado de la Mikasa, levantó la mano.

* * *

Cerca de media hora después, Petra llevó a los chicos hasta el aula trecientos cuatro, allí, ocho mesas de acero inoxidable se extendían frente a ellos, encontraron con la vista dos heladeras y en el lado contrario, cuatro hornallas, además de un horno y varias máquinas que alguno de los chicos conocían bastante bien. Frente a ellos, un extraño hombre, de mirada intimidante y agresiva los esperaba.

_–Llegas tarde, Petra–_musitó con voz severa–._ No es lo que esperaba para una aprendiz a la que Levi señaló de élite._

_–Ah... lo siento mucho, les di un pequeño tour a los chicos antes de subir por completo._

Keith no respondió, sino que caminó lentamente hacia el grupo y los observó uno a uno.

–Hmp... será difícil sacar algo bueno de ellos –dio un par de pasos más, alejándose –. Soy Keith Shadis, y a partir de este momento seré su profesor. Les aseguro que si hacen todo bien, saldrán siendo unos... medianamente competentes ayudantes. Me encargaré de hacerlos mejores de cualquier cosa que son ahora. Y les aseguro... que si no cumplen con mis exigencias, deberán irse...

* * *

Saltando al último día, los chicos que estaban por terminar el primer año de pastelería, descansaban apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared más cercana o el borde de una mesa o contra la puerta de una heladera. Se respiraba tranquilidad, alegría... alivio. Un año completamente extravagante había pasado y ahora, ahora, podían realmente descansar.

Con el final de la presentación y habiendo escuchado elogios aquí y allá de sus varios profesores, podían, finalmente, sentirse en lo más alto del mundo. Había risas y chistes y el volumen de sus voces era bastante alto, pero ni Petra ni Shadis hacían demasiado alboroto para que se callasen.

Eren, divertido, se volvió a sus ahora inseparables camaradas de juego. Armin y Mikasa, envolviéndolos a cada uno con un brazo, los felicitó amenamente.

_–Este, sin duda, se acaba de convertir en el mejor día._

___–Eren, ten cuidado, me harás caer _–se quejó suavemente Armin intentando soltarse su amigo lo había agarrado en una posición incómoda.

_______–¡Ey! ¡Sasha! ¿Tienes la cámara? ¿Nos sacas una foto a los tres?_

La muchacha, que estaba comiendo a escondidas se dio vuelta y les sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y asintió mientras buscaba la cámara en sus bolsillos. El ruido del flash sonó un poco después mientras Eren tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Armin intentaba sonreír, aunque se sentía algo incomodo por la situación, mientras que el rostro de Mikasa lucía inexpresivo como el mármol.

_________–¡Gracias! ¿Después me la pasas?_ –Sasha asintió, aún con comida en la boca.

Volviéndose a sus amigos y, sin soltarlos, les habló con entusiasmo.

_____________–Este ha sido un gran año ¿no creen? Y la pasaremos mejor el que viene._

* * *

**SÍ**, Lo sé.

Estoy tarde y lo que acabo de hacer con esto, eso solo confundirlos más.

Bien, creo que es por la hora o por el sueño, pero la cuestión, en caso de que no se entienda (y pido sinceras disculpas por lo corto del capitulo) es que voy a arreglármelas, para separar cada capitulo entre pasado y futuro. Así... más que nada, no me trabaré si tengo que seguir sí o sí una linea de tiempo (y sí, me llevo bien desordenándola)

De aquí en más, aprovecho para decirles que, por ciertos temas personales (si bien, ya entraré en periodo de vacaciones esta semana), intentaré llevar un rito de, al menos, una actualización de una vez por semana. ¿Por qué? En la primera semana de enero, me iré a una semana a las montañas, con mi familia y, temo que allí no haya conexión a internet para subir el/los capitulos. Además, aprovecharé para mejorar lo que escribo, y bueno... para tomarme las cosas con más calma y escribir todo lo que prometí o comenté que haría que, si mal no recuerdo, es:

–Un Rivetra donde Levi defiende a Petra.

–Un ErenMika (?se escribe así)

–Más EruHan (ahora después del OVA tengo más ideas sobre ellos... mwhaahahaha)

–Más MikeNana

–Un Rivetra de Levi despertando junto a Petra.

Si me olvido o confundo algo, haganmelo saber, sea review o MP~

**"AR"**: Oh, no dije que ellos eran los únicos que se levantaban temprano, sólo dije que lo hacían. Pero ahora, leyendolo tras leer tu review, suena a que ellos solo se levantan temprano. Sé a lo que te refieres, mis padres son enfermeros y también se levantan temprano (esta bien, ellos trabajan ahora una vez por semana, porque trabajan en uno de los organismos de procuración de órganos –aquí es conocido como INCUCAI– pero durante muchos años han ejercido como enfermeros y también han sido docentes). Y la verdad, es que hay muchos oficios y muchas profesiones que son bastante sacrificadas (si ser estudiante fuese un oficio, creo que es el que se lleva la corona de oro). Por otro lado ¡Gracias por los deseos! Es más extraño de lo que pensé, porque no sólo hacemos postres, sino que también he hecho masas saladas (masas de queso y tomate, respectivamente) y productos de panadería. El año que viene haré fideos, también xD ¡Gracias por ser el primer review!

**"Maddie":** Si hay algo que nunca haré, será abandonar una historia x.x Si lo hago, será por un periodo breve de tiempo, debido a clases demasiado rigurosas, exámenes o vacaciones sin una pc al lado xD Amo escribir. Amo mejorar mi escritura escribiendo. Amo hacer catarsis cuando escribo, amo distraerme cuando escribo... Amo escribir xD No hay un día que no pase sin hacerlo n.n Es mi panacea, podría decir, creo (?) xD


	3. Introducción (III)- Conflicto

**Attack On Cake!**

**Conflicto**

Erd entró a la cuadra apreciando aquel griterío. Para cuando los alumnos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, sonrieron y exclamaron al unísono su nombre. El rubio sonrió, les devolvió el saludo y avanzó con paso seguro a Petra y Shadis.

_–El Señor director busca su presencia, Keith–_informó el rubio.

_–¿Y por qué no usa el maldito teléfono?_ –se quejó. Erd suspiró.

_–Alguien se metió con la comunicación interna y... bueno, la están arreglando, pero tardaran_–resumió juntando sus manos y haciendo un gesto que aludía a_ "¿Qué se va a hacer?"_

Keith suspiro y salió de la cuadra sin decir demasiado. Erd miró a Petra y sonrió

_–¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes después de tu gran triunfo? _Petit_, te has esforzado todo el año y el resultado ha sido grandioso. Si Levi hubiese venido hoy, estaría orgulloso de ti_–la mujer hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y Erd pasó un brazo por su espalda y le sonrió aún más_–. Vamos, es la verdad. Alégrate. Han convertido a estos chicos en eficientes ayudantes de pastelería, cuando muchos no sabían ni como sostener un cuchillo a principio de año._

_–¡Ey!–_eren sabia que ese comentario iba dirigido para él y para Armin. Erd sonrió y los señaló.

_–¿Qué es eso de estar escuchando la conversación entre dos adultos?_

_–¡Tienes cinco años más que yo!_

_–Y diez de experiencia, así que... más respeto–_dijo intentando sonar imponente, pero su sonrisa lo delató. Eren rió.

_–Mira, _Petit_, mira a tu alrededor, tienes a dieciocho grandes logros a tu alrededor. Dieciocho personas que has logrado formar de una manera impresionante y única. La junta mirará tus logros con asombro y no debes de preocuparte por nada._

De una manera u otra, los dieciocho estudiantes presentes prestaban oído discreto mientras sus voces se habían convertido en un murmullo atento. Petra suspiró, ignorando por completo aquel detalle.

_–¿Y qué hay de él? La junta psicopedagógica lo tiene aún entre ceja y ceja... y eso es mi culpa ¿Cómo me puedo alegrar en un momento así?_

El rubio hizo mueca de entender y le dio varias palmadas en la espalda, ella suspiró de nuevo.

_–¿Es sobre el profesor Levi?–_ se atrevió a mencionar Eren, ambos profesores levantaron la vista–. _¿Sobre eso que él, Petra y Keith eran ovejas negras?_

_–¿Ovejas negras? Eren, ¿dónde escuchaste eso?–_Erd lucía ciertamente nervioso, se había pasado un año con Gunther y Auruo evitando que Petra se enterase, y aquél chico lo preguntaba tan abiertamente.

_–¿Ovejas negras?_–repitió a su vez Petra, algo anonadada_–. ¿Así es como nos dicen? ¿Erd? ¿Sabías algo de esto?_

El rubio se encogió en su lugar.

_–Es la primera vez que lo escucho–_mintió, haciendo que la rubia meditase del asunto.

_–Es algo ridículo. No es para que nos digan así...–_musitó quejándose, completamente perturbada por la noticia.

Erd la miró en un gesto de impotencia y la mujer pequeña suspiró.

_–Necesito tomar aire. Cuídalos por mi, ¿si?_

Y sin esperar su respuesta, salió a paso rápido por la puerta de la cuadra a un destino incierto para su amigo y compañero. La mirada de todos los alumnos se posaron sobre Erd, quien miró a uno y otro lado, para suspirar resignado instantes después. La pregunta estaba en el aire ahora, más por la actitud de la profesora que por otra cosa. Él se reclinó sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo, más bien rememorando que evadiendo.

_–Hubo un problema, a fin de mitad del año pasado_–explicó_–... Alguien mal interpretó su relación._

_–¿La de Levi y la de Petra?–_ Christa preguntó con cautela, curiosa.

Ella generalmente, solía mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación, el rubio le sonrió antes de responder. A Erd le daba especial ternura aquella alumna. Además, le recordaba a Petra, por su estatura y por verla siempre rodeada por Ymir, Reiner y Berthold. De cierta manera, ellos cuatro le recordaban su grupo.

_–Si. El año anterior a ese, Auruo, Gunther,_ Petit_ y yo habíamos entrado a trabajar con Levi, en la central de su cadena de confiterías. No es sorpresa que algunos profesores hagan espacio a algunos de sus alumnos más sobresalientes. Para mitad de año, Levi, Gunther y Petit estaban viviendo por la misma para la mitad de ese año, Levi, Gunther y ella estaban viviendo por la misma zona y Levi era el único que tenía auto. Los tres solían llegar juntos al trabajo y a la escuela, y se iban los tres juntos._

_–Eso no parece tan grave–_ Mina habló, curiosa. Erd le dio la razón, pero le tocó continuar con el relato.

_–A principios del pasado, Gunther consiguió su propio auto, por lo que Levi y ella eran los que estaban siempre juntos... fue cuestión de días para que los rumores y el escándalo surgiera. Más cuando Levi nos recomendó para ser ayudantes_– un bufido incrédulo salió de sus labios–.___ Levi nunca beneficiaría a Petra... en caso de que haber relación, cosa que no hay. Petra no es de involucrarse con profesores para obtener su beneficio. Y él tampoco es de aprovecharse de sus alumnos._

Era curioso como, sonaba de aquella manera tan convencido de sus palabras. Como hacía hincapié en que no había relación entre ellos. Armin y, un muchacho de un cabello similar al cobre, Jean, fruncieron el ceño.

_–Pero basta de asuntos molestos y mentirosos ¿si? _–dijo esbozando una sonrisa–___. Esta ha sido su noche y hasta que de la aguja larga toque de nuevo las doce, tienen tooodo el tiempo para hablar y sacar fotos y envolver lo que se van a llevar que, por lo que veo, aún no lo han hecho ¿o si?_

La curiosidad se alejó pronto de aquellos chismes de cocina y cada uno, casi voló a sus puestos. Erd suspiró, aliviado.

En esa misma cuadra, con el papel sulfito, las fajas de cartón y un montón de cinta pegada en los bordes de la mesa, el muchacho de cabellos cobre, pensaba.

___–¿Qué pasa, Jean? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? _–se burló Eren del otro lado de la mesa.

_______–Calla, idiota ¿Acaso tan difícil es para ti razonar que estoy pensando?_– bufó en respuesta mientras comenzaba a proteger el lemon pie con las fajas, antes de envolverlo con papel sulfito.

_–Es que es tan inusual verte cometer semejante acción que es difícil no interrumpir _–devolvió el castaño el golpe, sacándole la lengua en el proceso.

_____–¿En que piensas, Jean?_–prestando oídos sordos a las discusiones diarias de aquellos dos, Armin le lanzó una o dos miradas curiosas a Jean mientras el rubio aseguraba sus propias piezas de masitas secas dulces.

_________–¿Cómo supiste aquello? Eso sobre que Keith y Petra estaban bajo observación el primer día _–comentó bajando un poco la voz.

Armin alzó las cejas y miró hacia arriba, haciendo el gesto de los que intentan recordar.

_____________–Creo que recuerdo haberlo oído cuando me fui a inscribir. Había dos profesores o dos ayudantes comentando al respecto__– _suspiró_________________–. A decir verdad, Keith puede ser un poco agresivo a veces, pero hizo bien su trabajo, me parece difícil de creer que haya habido chicos que se hayan suicidado por su causa._

___________________–Uhm... a lo mejor podríamos reunirnos bien luego de clases y conversarlo__  
_

_______________________–Oh ¿Y seremos el Club de Misterio? Vamos, madura, Jaeger._

_________________________–No, en serio. Aquí nunca podemos hablar bien. Y admítelo, Jean, tú también sientes curiosidad. Podemos invitar a Reiner._

_____________________________________________–¿Para qué? ¡Él hombre entra a las tres de la mañana a trabajar!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________–Erd ¿Dónde demonios se metió Petra? ______________________________________________–_la voz de Keith, entrando por la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Jean los interrumpió.

Erd se acercó a Keith para responderle en un susurro. Ninguno de los tres alcanzó a escuchar realmente lo que dijeron, pero sin duda, después de eso, El ayudante salió apresurado. Jean se volvió a Armin y Eren y suspiró, resignado.

_–Esta bien, esta bien, hagámoslo._

* * *

Fuera, la noche era más fresca y oscura. Gunther la encontró en la vereda de la entrada principal. La habían estado buscando entre sus tres amigos, siendo él y Auruo los que se estaban por ir cuando Erd fue en su ayuda.

Petra estaba sentada, con ropa de civil, un vaquero verdes y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Era claro que había llorado, pues un rastro de lágrimas secas cubría su piel blanca.

El hombre, aún en sus ropas de trabajo, se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado. Rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su presencia, ella se reclinó contra su hombro para apoyar su cabeza allí.

_–¿Lo sabían?–_preguntó simplemente.

Gunther asintió, simplemente. Él prefería no mentir, pero había optado por omitir aquella verdad en pos de preocupar o disgustar a su amiga. Petra no preguntó ni siquiera el porqué de aquello, solo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él habló.

_–Muchos juegan como niños, Petra. Debes entender que realmente, muchos no tienen nada en contra tuya._

_–Solo quieren desprestigiar a Levi, lo sé, lo sé–_asintió ella en silencio_–. Pero eso es lo que me molesta._

_–A todos nos molesta. Pero él es el prodigio, crees que no... ¿Qué no esta acostumbrado a esto? Han dicho peores cosas de él con Zoe e Irvin que de él contigo._

_–Pero de ese lado siempre atacaron, sabiendo que ellos eran sus amigos. ¡Yo soy su alumna! ¡Su alumna!_– proclamó mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos–._ ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a terminar este año? Este año sería El Año. El año en el que todos mis males acabarían y, sin embargo..._

Ella se volvió un manojo de sollozos y Gunther sólo pudo abrazarla mientras esperaba a que se desahogara.

* * *

cofcof... este es un poquito... poquito más largo que el anterior e_e Ya va queriendo la cosa ¿eh? xD

Bien, ¡reviews!

**"Maddie"**: Aún no hago helados, pero tuve la oportunidad de probar uno de dulce de leche y café... y... omg! Lo mejor de lo mejor, sin duda. Jajaja él mío también, de hecho, ya no me compra helado, me lo tengo que pagar yo u_u Si todo sale bien, habrá más de Sasha pronto xD

**"AR"**: ¡Gracias! Es la primera vez que siento que esta es mi carrera, además de ser escritora, cofcofcof _ En fin~ Adoro esto 3 La buena noticia es que ya terminé las clases así que voy a poder escribir mejor. No pretendo escribir a un ritmo más... uhm... como el de Punto de no Retorno, simplemente, porque es un AU y hay muchos detalles y muchas cosas que termino definiendo a último momento.


	4. Introducción (IV) - Investigaciones

**Attack On Cake!**

**Investigaciones y Suposiciones.**

Después de clases, los chicos estaban reunidos un pequeño monoambiente, muy bien cuidado. Los tonos de las paredes eran de un marrón terroso con una banda color crema en la parte superior de las paredes. Había un escritorio con una computadora ni muy nueva, pero tampoco de la edad de piedra. Había un sofá–cama, de un rojo–bordo, una mesita de café que hacía las veces de mesa de comedor y un sillón. La biblioteca se extendía en una esquina, con varios libros que iban desde gastronomía a filosofía.

Eren y Armin se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que Jean se ubicaba en la silla del escritorio y, Reiner, ocupaba el sillón, que en esos instantes se encontraba vacío, pues estaba en la pequeña cocina, buscando bebidas para los invitados.

_–Entonces, quieren saber todo eso del asunto de Ral y Shadis_–comentó saliendo de la cocina con tres latas de cervezas y una lata de refresco–._ ¿Erd no explicó lo suficiente ya?_

_–Ehm... pues, tu sabes, Reiner, es solo un punto de vista y a lo mejor ni siquiera es la historia completa–_respondió Eren abriendo la lata de cerveza y disfrutando la baja temperatura que esta poseía.

_–Empezaste a trabajar en mise en place a mitad de año, cuando conseguiste la beca–_apuntó Armin–. _Seguro habrás escuchado algo._

_–Annie también trabaja conmigo. Y Bert también–_señaló, ciertamente, evasivo.

_–Sí, pero Annie no hablaría con nosotros dos. Con él si–_señaló a Armin_–. Pero dudo que sea sobre lo que queremos saber._

Jean, con las piernas cruzadas y siendo el único que bebía un refresco porque consideraba la cerveza el_ "alcohol de los plebeyos"_, no tenía, ni nunca tuvo, un pelo en la lengua que le evitase ser tan franco como lo era.

_–¿Qué estas insinuando, Jean? Annie no hablaría con ustedes porque la llaman la Perra Helada(1) a sus espaldas. ¡Y ella y yo apenas intercambiamos saludos!_–el rubio de menor estatura lucía bastante afectado por aquellas palabras.

_–¡Es que lo es! ¿Alguna vez la tocaste? ¡Parece emanar hielo! Y encima con su carácter..._ –argumentó el muchacho_–. Solo falta que le des un león, cuatro huérfanos y un ropero, y ya tienes un best–seller._

Reiner soltó una risa ahogada, mientras Eren se revolvia, incómodo en su asiento.

_–Bueno, no se llevan bien con ella, lo veo ¿Pero qué hay de Bert?_

_–Es un manojo de nervios, Reiner...tardaríamos años en tener una respuesta que se acercara a lo que buscamos–_ suspiro Eren–._ Además, eres inteligente, seguro te habrá llamado la atención lo que contó Erd._

El rubio asintió y suspiró.

_–Todos saben que Levi es el mejor maestro pastelero de aquí, campeón nacional e internacional varios años consecutivos–_ comenzó Reiner consiguiendo la atención de los presentes..

_–¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos aquí, sino? El da clases en la academia, aprender algo de un maestro como él, es la ilusión de cualquiera_ –Jean interrumpió, Reiner le dio la razón.

_–Bueno, varios otros pasteleros que trabajan allí, tienen cierta... antipatía. Además de que, se dice que Levi nunca fue alguien de palabras... amables._

_–¿Has podido hablar con él?_–Reiner negó ante la pregunta entusiasmada de Eren.

_–No, pero lo he visto en las eliminatorias que hubo por el mundial del año que viene. No es amigable._

_–Petra y Erd estuvieron como sus ayudantes, ¿verdad?_

_–Y también Auruo y Gunther._

_–¿Los dos que están en mise en place? ¿El hipocondríaco? ¿Y el... otro?_

Reiner rió.

_–A la mañana son ayudantes de cursos de primero y segundo año_–informó calmado–_. Ellos nos ayudaron a adaptarnos a lo que es la mise en place allí. Son tan buenos como Erd o Petra._

_–Ah... mira vos, quien lo hubiese imaginado–_acotó Jean. Reiner lo ignoró.

_–En fin... oí una vez a Auruo quejarse sobre el tema de Petra–_comentó, al fin_–. Dijo que era algo injusto y que Levi nunca cometería algo tan... infame como salir con una estudiante, y darle beneficios por ello._

El trío se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

_–¿Qué tan bien conoce Auruo a Petra?–_se atrevió a preguntar Armin.

_–Pues... he visto que Petra ha llegado a golpearlo con una de las latas_(2)–algo incómodo respondió.

Hubo un nuevo silencio y Jean tomó palabra esta vez.

_–O sea... son básicamente, como Sasha y Connie. O Ymir y Sasha. O Mina y Sasha..._

_–O Sasha y cualquiera. Ella se lleva bastantes golpes._

_–Es su culpa por querer comerse la producción. Keith nos castigó limpiando las cosas de todos por un mes entero–_ se defendió Jean.

Eren sonrió de costado, divertido. Cada vez que iniciaban con un tipo de masa distinta, Keith los cambiaba de mesa para fomentar el trabajo en grupo. Era divertido, pues así conoció a la mayoría de sus compañeros, además de las charlas en los vestuarios.

_–Como sea_–habló Armin retomando la conversación en un suspiro, su mente cavilaba por ciertas hipótesis que aun no creía conveniente compartir_–. ¿Algo más?_

_–Pues... la mayoría de las veces han hablado ellos dos del trabajo. Prácticamente, no entiendo cuándo duermen–_comentó Reiner–. _Los mismos días que nosotros estudiamos, ellos dan clases a la mañana. Y desde el mediodía hasta la noche, trabajan en mise en place. A partir de los miércoles, entran a trabajar en la cuadra de Levi a eso de las tres de la mañana y su turno termina a las once, justo a tiempo para llegar a las clases del mediodía. También trabajan los fines de semana con él, pero en una mayor cantidad de horas._

_–Es un itinerario muy ajustado–_comentó Jean–._ Levi hace casi el mismo horario, ¿no es así?_

_–Lo ignoro, evitan hablar de Levi de una manera un tanto exagerada–_suspiró.

_–¿Ves? Te lo dije Eren, esto era una perdida de tiempo para todos. Meterse en asuntos ajenos es una perdida de tiempo, siempre–_ Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

_–Vamos... ¡tu tenías tanta curiosidad como yo desde un principio!_

Armin rodó los ojos y observó a Reiner, regalándole una mueca de cansancio. El rubio mas alto, rió.

_–¿Saben? Habrá una producción de Navidad dentro de dos semanas..._–dejó caer Reiner con tranquilidad–._ Levi estará ahí. La mayoría de los profesores también estarán..._

_–¿Dónde nos anotamos?_ –inmediatamente, Eren dejo de discutir con Jean.

Reiner no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

_–Creo que aún pueden anotarse. Vayan mañana temprano y pregunten_

___–Sí, eso haremos. Gracias __–_Eren inclinó la cabeza a la vez que levantaba su bebida.

_______–Espero que puedan resolver sus dudas_–se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros–_________. Ah, la entrega de diplomas de primera año será el año entrante ¿irán?_

_________________________–Sí, por supuesto ¿Irás tu? ¿Te anotarás para el año entrante? _–apresuró a preguntar Eren, dejándose llevar por el cambio de tema.

___________________________________________________________–Sí, aunque encuentro molesto tener que anotarme cada año de nuevo._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–A mi me resulta particularmente molesto tener que recibir un diploma cada año ____________________________________________________________–_acotó Jean–_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________. Me basta con uno, no necesito aumentarme el ego pensando que tengo tres diplomas._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Eso es porque tu ya tienes el ego del tamaño del universo ____________________________________________________________–_comentó Eren.

Armin suspiró, observando como una nueva pelea se desencadenaba entre ambos.

* * *

Media hora después, ambos caminaban por las calles frías y oscuras. Dejando a Reiner en su departamento, aquél improvisado trío estaba sumido en silencio.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Hay algo raro ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–_pronunció al fin y al cabo Armin, llamando la atención de los otros dos___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–. ¿No les parece raro?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–¿Raro, qué? __–_preguntó Eren. Jean lo miró serio, parecía tener una idea en la cabeza, pero no sabía si decirlo o no.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–En ningún momento, Erd dijo que no había relación alguna entre ellos. Sólo dijo que ninguno de los dos, ni Levi, ni Petra, serían capaces de estar en una relación buscando beneficios. Y, según Reiner, Auruo también lo dijo. Además de que, según Reiner, tanto Auruo como Gunther evitaban exageradamente hablar del tema._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Bueno, sí, puesto así, es sospechoso. Pero tampoco parece que el resto del mundo lo haya notado____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–_respondió Eren, calmadamente.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Que la mayoría del mundo sea idiota, no quiere decir que todos lo sean _–suspiró Jean–._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Quizás, realmente haya algo entre ellos dos y alguien que sí se da cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, lo haya visto._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Bueno, pero tenemos, aún, las clases de producción navideña. Si estamos ahí, es posible que lleguemos a ver algo, con nuestros propios ojos, sobre cómo se comortan._

* * *

**Tres semanas después**, a pocos días de navidad, Petra estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, en una sala de espera, sentada, con las piernas juntas y las manos arrugando su delantal. Keith, no muy lejos de ella, estaba sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Ambos esperaban, de distinta manera y distintas cosas, esperaban.

Ella, con un nudo en la garganta, con los nervios fluyendo por sus venas como sangre, respirando ansiedad y miedo.

_–Todo irá bien_–habló Keith desde su lugar, sin mirarla–. _Ambos lo han hecho bien este año. No debes preocuparte, Petra._

_–Pero...–_se aventuro a decir, cuando la puerta se abrió y una mujer muy bien arreglada y de ropas de oficina, le indicó a Petra que pasara.

Con el corazón comprimido, ingresó. Su mirada bailó, inmediatamente, encontrándose con las miradas serias de Rico e Ian, con la indiferente de Irvin y la lapidaria mirada de Nile. La única mirada amable era la de Pixis, hombre anciano y pasivo.

También vio al director, Dallis Zackly, en el centro de aquella junta y al vicedirector, Nick... algo.

_–Buenos días–_habló Petra, armándose de fuerza y valor.

Irvin cerró lentamente los ojos y una sutil y corta sonrisa se dibujo por escasos segundos en su rostro. Una respuesta silenciosa de un amigo que se mostraba presente. Petra se sintió algo aliviada.

_–Buenos días, señorita Ral._

A distintos tiempos, a distintos tonos, el saludo le fue correspondido. Irvin sonó cordial; Pixis, amistoso; Nile, frío; Rico e Ian, sonaron serios, formales. El director y el vicedirector a penas respondieron.

_–Como sabe, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para determinar el tipo de relación que usted tiene con su profesor y jefe _–la voz del Nile sonaba dura, pero Petra no se mostró afectada por eso. Tenía que poner lo mejor de ella para que nadie malinterpretase sus palabras–.___ Esperamos recibir un testimonio sincero y verdadero al respecto._

La muchacha asintió.

_______–No pretendo hacer otra cosa._

Irvin asintió, interrumpiendo cualquier comentario que Nile podría agregar.

_________–Entonces, comencemos._

* * *

Bien... hasta aquí por hoy.

**(1)- Perra Helada:** aún no sé si cambiar el rating por esta broma xD Aquí se hace alusión a Epic Movie (o No es otra Película Épica). A la Reina Blanca, o Helada, en la peli (que hacia parodia, entre otros, a Narnia) le decían Perra Helada porque era mala e.e

**(2) Latas:** son bandejas de metal, generalmente, rectangulares donde se ponen las piezas de producción (panes, masas, ect) o los moldes con la preparación lista para llevar al horno, ya que los hornos de cuadra no tienen piso, sino muescas donde poner las bandejas.

Reviews anónimos!

**"Ari"**: No es que eres lenta, es que yo estoy siendo muy desordenada para contar esto xD. No te preocupes, iré corrigiendome con el paso de los capitulos, lo prometo. Es dificil hacer un AU/UA

**"maddie**": A ti ya te respondí por tumblr xD

**"AR"**: ¡Suerte en esta última semana de clases! ¡Ánimo! :D Y muchas gracias por tu presencia y tus reviews. Me alegra que te guste como escribo y loque escribo n_n

Muchachos y Muchachas, feliz navidad a todos y todas, hasta la semana que viene n_n


	5. La verdad y la versión (I)

**Capitulo 5.**  
**La verdad y la versión (I)**

Shadis observó como Erd, Gunther y Auruo llegaban a sentarse cerca de él.

_–Petra ya entró–_se limitó a informar, los demás asintiero_n–. Llegan tarde._

_–Nos retuvieron en administración–_suspiró Erd dejándose caer sobre la silla.

_–¿Cómo estaba?_–preguntó Gunther.

_–Nerviosa... pero lo hará bien._

_–Es Petra, después de todo–_comentó Auruo, en ese instante, Mitabi apareció por el pasillo y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos–._ No se va a quebrar por ello. Más por algo que no es cierto. Petra no es complaciente._

Ni bien Mitabi los saludó, ellos le respondieron el saludo y él entró. En el momento en que desapareció por la puerta, la expresión, de los cuatro hombres presentes ante el comentario de Auruo, cambió por completo.

_–Petra lo hará bien–_se repitió Erd.

* * *

Mitabi ingresó y tras un saludo respetuoso, se sentó entre Rico e Ian.

_–¿Cuál es la relación que mantiene con el Maestro Pastelero Levi?_ –preguntó Nick.

Petra buscó acomodarse en el lugar, separando las piernas en un ancho de hombros de distancia y estiró el cuello.

_–Ha sido mi profesor durante mi primer y segundo año. Es mi jefe en el trabajo, es mi mentor. Al igual que es mentor de mis compañeros de clase y de trabajo._

_–¿Estas segura de mantener aquella versión?–_ preguntó Nick. Petra afiló la mirada.

_–¿Aquella versión?_– repitió poniendo mala cara–_. Es la verdad._

_–¿En serio?–_había incredulidad en la voz del vicedirector.

_–¿Acaso planea desacreditar mi palabra a base de tonos de incrédulos en la voz?_–respondió ella, con cierto enojo.

_–Petra..._– la voz de Irvin llamándola a la calma no la detuvo.

_–Muestra pruebas de que mis palabras son falsas. Yo no me creo la dueña absoluta de la verdad, pero soy consciente de que mi relación con Levi es absolutamente normal y no viola el código de ética y moral de esta institución_– continuó ella, con una moderada calma, pero con un cierto matiz hostil_–. Si usted o cualquier miembro de este comité hace caso a cualquiera de los rumores que han circulado este año y el anterior, entonces, asumo que esto es solo formalidad, que estoy frente a una cacería de brujas._

_–Petra– l_a voz de Irvin sonó más fuerte y la muchacha lo miró. El intercambio parecía entre un domador y su león, el rubio siempre mantenía una mirada calmada y seria, mientras que los ojos de la muchacha llameaban_–. Cálmate, no es a ti a quien se esta juzgando._

_–No, es a Levi–_ respondió ella intentando sonar calmada–._ Pero eso no quita peso. Durante este último año he sido tratada como paria por mi "supuesta relación inmoral" con mi profesor y jefe. Mi imagen ha sido difamada a mis espaldas, he sido descalificada frente a mi grupo de estudiantes por causa de estos rumores._

Irvin asintió ante sus palabras.

_–Lo sé. Siéntete libre de hacer una demanda por difamación a quien corresponda. La imagen de un chef es muy importante para la media. Conozco tus sueños y se que necesitaras de ella para lograr tus objetivos finales_–le sonrió–. P_ero, por ahora, por favor, limitate en dar respuesta a nuestras preguntas._

_–Haré lo que pueda._

Pixis asintió y tomó palabra.

_–Ahora, señorita Ral, ¿Cómo podría explicarnos porqué Levi la eligió para entrar a su cuadra?_

_–Si–_habló ella tranquilamente–._ Fui elegida por Levi por ser uno de los diez mejores promedios, tanto en práctica como teoría, durante mi primer año. Si bien, en principio, carecía de buenas habilidades, mi trabajo en equipo era excelente, así como mi puntualidad, la impecabilidad al momento de la ejecución y mi compañerismo._

_–¿Y que le da a creer que aquellos detalles son importantes?_

_–Es un trabajo en el que uno necesita ser más que excelente y que pueda hacer las cosas por sí solo de una manera limpia y eficiente. Pero, a pesar de ello, no importa cuan espectacular seas, si no confías en los otros para delegar tareas, tampoco sirve que seas el mejor. Somos humanos, al fin de cuentas, y hay pedidos que se escapan de nuestras capacidades porque no podemos estar en dos o más lugares al mismo tiempo. El Maestro Levi me eligió por mi desempeño en lo referente al trabajo en equipo._

_–¿Crees que has mejorado a lo largo de estos años, bajo su tutela?_

_–Por supuesto –_sonrió ella, orgullosa–_. Si desconfían, bajemos a la cuadra y, con gusto, le demostraré lo que soy capaz de ser._

Pixis sonrió y hasta rió.

–Vaya, parece que tenemos aquí toda una chef pastelera– Petra le devolvió la sonrisa y agradeció el cumplido con una leve inclinación en la cabeza–. Aún te recuerdo de aquella vez en segundo, Ral. Has ganado mucha confianza en tí misma desde entonces e imagino que es por causa de Levi, ¿verdad? Él te ha obligado a ganar carácter.

–Por supuesto, si no era así, no hubiese mantenido mi puesto de trabajo, ni hubiese podido llegar hasta aquí. Hay que tener carácter y perseverancia–Petra sonrió. Le gustaba que Pixis la interrogara, él sí le permitía que expresara su propia opinión.

* * *

**Tres años a atrás**, aproximadamente, la muchacha de cabellos con el color del atardecer llegaba temprano a su primer día de clases. Nada más entrar al aula a la que había sido asignada, se encontró con la fría y pétrea mirada de unos ojos azules fríos que parecían completamente aburridos de tener que estar allí. Como si aquello fuese un castigo para él. La muchacha, lejos de intimidarse, relajó sus músculos y tomó aire antes de cruzar la puerta.

Ni bien dio dos pasos, oyó que alguien la olía. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con una mirada azul más relajada, en cuyo rostro se formaba una sonrisa tranquila y alegre. Petra levantó ahogó un grito y alzó ambas cejas cuando se percató que aquél hombre era también un profesor.

_–Ignoralo. Lo hace con todos–_comentó secamente el hombre que a penas parecía ser unos centímetros más alto que ella_–. Es su modo de reconocerte._

_–Ah... ¿Mucho... gusto?–_profirió Petra entonces a aquel rubio alto que a penas llevaba una barba, bien cuidada y prolija.

Éste le devolvió la mirada gentilmente y le sonrió, pero no le dijo nada más.

Algo indecisa, la muchacha fue a sentarse al medio del aula que aún estaba algo vacía. Ninguno de los profesores le prestó demasiada atención y vio, con sorpresa y luego con diversión, las distintas reacciones de los alumnos frente a aquél ridiculamente alto profesor que olfateaba a cada alumno,mientras el otro profesor, de una estatura completamente opuesta, sólo observaba la situación con su mejor cara de perro.

Pronto, al lado suyo, se sentó un hombre cuyo cabello rubio sobresalía debajo del gorro del uniforme.

_–Ah, ¿Qué tal? Erd Gin, un gusto –_se presentó amable. Petra le sonrió.

_–Petra Ral, igualmente –_respondió nerviosa. El rubio de ojos café parpadeó un par de veces.

_–¿Nervios?_

_–Sí, algunos._

_–No son necesarios, todo estará bien –_sonrió carismático el chico. Petra lo miró como si fuese de otro mundo.

_–¿Has visto a nuestros profesores?–_susurró.

El chico hizo una mueca, indicando que coincidía con ella.

_–Pero, ¿Sabes quiénes son?_

_–No..._

_–El alto y rubio es Mike Zacharius. Es un reconocido Maestro Pastelero y Heladero–_susurró la voz de un muchacho de cabello de piel algo bronceada y ojos café que se estaba sentando frente a Petra_–. Tiene el mejor olfato del mundo._

Un tercer hombre chasqueó la lengua, se estaba sentando detrás de Erd.

_–¿Cómo no vas a conocer a Levi? ¡Él es el mejor Maestro Pastelero de este lugar!_

_–Silencio ahí_–la voz criptica de quien se suponía que era Levi los hizo callar de repente. Era una voz fría y áspera, grave y sin sentimientos.

En aquél momento, la nariz de Mike se movió de manera visible, llamando la atención de los alumnos ya presentes porque el hombre frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás. Levi lo miró, ceñudo.

_–No deberías estar en esta aula, Nana –_habló segundos antes de que los alumnos viesen a una muchacha de rasgos andróginos ingresar al aula.

El rostro de la chica de ojos claros se volvió lleno de preocupación al reconocerlo.

_–Iré a hablar a administración ahora mismo, Mike –_suspiró ella dándose la vuelta_–. Hacemos un simple pedido y ni eso cumplen los de administración._

Petra miró a Erd, interrogante.

_–Nanaba y él están comprometidos. Se casarán pronto... quizás–_se limitó a responder con una sonrisa vaga.

_–Supongo que era cierto que ella empezaría la carrera de pastelería porque se vio atraída por él al mundo de lo dulce._

_–Antes era Chef Gastronómica ¿cierto?_

Erd y aquél extraño pronto iniciaron una conversación en la que la muchacha no entendía nada.

_–¿Cómo saben tanto sobre ellos? –_los interrumpió

_–Leemos revistas especializadas. Vamos a ver los campeonatos y las muestras._

_–¿Trabajan en el rubro?_

_–Sí –_admitieron pronto ambos al mismo tiempo y eso los llevó a intercambiar una mirada e iniciar una nueva conversación.

No obstante, Levi interrumpió pronto cualquier conversación.

_–Olvídense de todo lo que han visto en la televisión sobre pastelería. Olvídense, incluso de lo que saben sobre el tema. Este año, Mike y yo los reformaremos para que sean algo decentes para trabajar como se debe ¿escucharon, escorias?_

¿Escorias? Petra alzó una ceja, curiosa.

_–Si pretenden ser como aquellos pasteleros buenos para nada que se creen que son lo mejor porque saben hacer caramelo sin que se les quemen, salgan en este instante por esa puerta–_gruñó–. Y las mujeres, si creen que esto es un curso de cocina para hacer cupcakes, también vayanse. Esto no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. La pastelería no sol colores pasteles y ojos brillantes. Tampoco lo es la actitud arrogante y creída por saber preparar uno o dos cosas bien. La Pastelería se trata de aprender confiar en el otro y creer que lo va a hacer bien. El trabajo en grupo, así como las habilidades individuales tienen peso. Así que asegúrense de que van a ser capaces de trabajar en equipo.

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora. Es más que la última vez xD De aquí hasta dentro de tres o cuatro capitulos (según como lo pueda organizar), será esta suerte de revisión/juicio xD Habrá más apariciones de Levi, pero serán algo como estas.

Also, cambié el título, seguro que lo notaron xD Estoy pensando en hacer una serie de fics respecto a este AU, centrado en cada una de las parejas que pretendo escribir.

Reviews!

**"AR"**: Oh, mil disculpas xD Es que la verdad, escribo hasta donde puedo y me da la cabeza. Hay muchas cosas que, admito, me gusta dejarlas en suspenso para ir desarrollarlas de a poco y con calma, para que tengan sentido y no sean una masa de... información solo :D

**"Maddie"**: lo sé, lo sé dear. Prometo que cambiaré ese "mirá vos" cuando tenga tiempo, sabes que odio que mi dialecto se note cuando escribo para un público neutral -w- (pero si hago ese AU de tango... minga, habrá mucho de mi dialecto xD) Adoro a Armin es como un genio dule y tierno que esta aprendiendo a ser algo más... frívolo a la hora de pensar. Es un adorable chibi Irvin xD

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
